What A Day
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is before they discovered their powers and Nathan and Peter had a fun day at a new theme park.


It was another day in New York, Manhattan and yet the Petrelli's were awake as they were getting ready for a day at a theme park that just open and Nathan got invited, thanks to his job, and asked his family to come along. Peter was happy and yet he wish only him and Nathan went as he hardly spends time with him due to his work and Peter's college.

Nathan is in the bathroom as he's getting sorted but yawning now and then as it's 6am and plus it was his day off and yet his Mother has to pick a day of when he gets a day off that week.

"Mom saying to hurry up Nate" He heard Peter saying as he looks in to the mirror and notice him standing by the door way, watching him.

Rolling his eyes, he turned and nodded. "I be ready in a minute Pete." He replied as Peter nodded and left him to it.

Yawning as he looks back in to the mirror once more, Nathan smiles as he sorted himself out once more before leaving the room and went downstairs to see Peter, his parents standing there, waiting.

Angela looks towards him and smiles. Gosh she looks tried but trying not to show it.

"About time Son" Arthur said as Nathan nodded.

Nathan feels weird of just wearing a shirt and some trousers instead of wearing a suit but then he can live with it for a day if it's suppose to be a 'fun' day.

"Come on then guys" Peter said as the others nodded and started walking towards the door and out towards the SUV that Peter brought the other week.

A few hours later, they arrived at 'Wonderland'. It looked alright from Peter's point of view but Nathan thought it was silly but then he didn't mention anything as he saw Peter's face light up from the rides that's going on.

Smiling towards his brother's face, he turned and saw his Mom and Dad's reaction and sighed. "You can go home. I take care of Pete for you" He offered as they nodded, gave him money and took Peter's car, saying that they pick them up later.

"Come on then Pete, we can't keep the rides waiting for us" Nathan laughed as Peter started walking along his side, walking towards the entrance.

"So how are things at work?" Peter asked as Nathan smiles as he looks towards him before looking ahead.

'What a great way to get talking' Nathan thought for a moment before opening his mouth but close it again.

Peter looks towards him for a moment before placing his hands in his pockets and let the wind go through his hair as he smiles.

"Work alright thanks for asking Pete. How about your course of being a Doctor?"

"You remember then?" He joked as Nathan let a laugh out.

"Yep I remember Pete."

Peter looks towards his older brother before looking ahead as they now waited in the queue to pay for the tickets but someone else came over.

"Nathan how are you?" The man who invited Nathan's family over.

Nathan looks to his left and held a hand out towards the guy before looking towards Peter, who stood by his side, watching Nathan's friend. "I am alright thanks and yourself?"

"Never better. Come on this way if you want the rides quicker."

Nathan nodded and started walking with Peter towards the way of where they are going. Peter sighed to himself as he knew that this is not going to be the 'fun' day he planned in his mind after all.

They walked through the entrance of where Nathan's mate came through and notice that the park is bigger than expected. There's a lot of roller coasters and everything else. Peter's eyes glazed from one roller coaster to another before looking towards his older brother, whose watching him with a smile before looking back at the rides.

"Looks like your brother wants to go on the rides. Listen I give you some time with your brother before we speak for a bit" Nathan friend said as he walks towards a café and got talking to some girl.

"Alright then Pete. What's on your mind?" Nathan asked as he looks towards him before looking back at the rides. They look alright in Nathan's point of view so maybe he's going to have some fun out of this.

"All of them….Whoa" He said as he heard Nathan laughing softy.

"Come on before the day ends."

They started queuing up for a roller coaster and the day started like that. They had so much fun just being together that Nathan forgot to meet up with his friend again that day but he didn't care as long as he got Peter then he's alright.

Later that night, Nathan and Peter walked out of Wonderland, laughing as they got off a water ride and now they are soaking wet and they both know that their parents won't be happy but then they didn't care. Their parents arrived in their car this time, gasped before they put some blankets down on the seats. Peter and Nathan got in to the car and now they got a ride home.

Peter smiles in his seat before he slowly dozed off, head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looks towards him before wrapping a arm around him and started talking to Angela and Arthur about their day and yet he didn't regretted it one bit about him moaning about his day off.

What a day to forget!

**A/N: Had this in my head yesterday so I thought to write this down before it went out of my head. Right now I am really sorry for not updating my other fan fics as been ever so busy but I promise you that there will be the next chapter before Sunday hits. (: R/R please and well hope you enjoy! **


End file.
